With the rapid development of electronic technology and the rapid popularization of user terminals, functions of the user terminals are becoming more and more perfect, and more and more user terminals are related to fingerprint recognition technology. The fingerprint recognition technology has become one of the standard configurations for flagship models of mainstream user terminal manufacturers, and can be applied to wake up the user terminal, unlock the user terminal, mobile payment, and so on.